


sweet dreams are made of this

by perfectlyrose



Series: sweet dreams are made of this [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Hunk’s coping mechanisms wake Pidge up at three in the morning. She decides to make it everyone’s problem.





	sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Paladins, some sort of college AU
> 
> From the prompt: "Frost the damn cupcakes.” given to me by sequencefairy. this is her fault <3

“Hunk? What are you doing out here?” Pidge asked, rubbing her eyes. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Couldn’t sleep. Too stressed,” he answered, not looking up from whatever he was stirring.

“Exams aren’t for two weeks,” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Exactly! They’re close! I’m not ready yet.”

“So you’re baking at three AM on a Thursday night because you’re stressed about exams.”

“Baking calms me down. And it’s technically Friday morning now,” he said.

“Whatever.” She flopped down on the couch and started texting their friends. If she had to deal with Hunk having a nervous breakdown, so did they.

She sent a group message to Lance, Keith, Shiro, and Allura.

_ Text from Pidge [3:09 AM]:  _ Hunk has officially lost it. I don’t think anyone bet on exam stress getting to him first.

_ Text from Keith [3:10 AM]:  _ my money was on lance

_ Text from Allura [3:11 AM]: _ Mine was as well. Sorry, Lance.

_ Text from Shiro [3:11 AM]:  _ What’s wrong with Hunk?

_ Text from Pidge [3:12 AM]:  _ He is baking. at three in the morning. with all the lights on.

_ Text from Pidge [3:12 AM]:  _ i have a class in the morning

_ Text from Lance [3:15 AM]: _ i’m hurt, you guys. mortally wounded.

_ Text from Keith [3:15 AM]:  _ i’m putting it on record that lance will be the second one to have a breakdown

_ Text from Lance [3:16 AM]:  _ also, it is the middle of the night. why is this our problem.

_ Text from Pidge [3:18 AM]: _ tell that to the big guy in my kitchen.

_ Text from Pidge [3:19 AM]: _ also, since no one won the bet and i’m keeping book on this one, you all better get your asses over here asap

_ Text from Allura [3:20 AM]: _ ???

_ Text from Pidge [3:21 AM]:  _ unless all of you come get your money from me within the next hour, i’m keeping it as compensation for my roommate being the one to break first

_ Text from Lance [3:22 AM]:  _ that’s not fair

_ Text from Pidge [3:22 AM]:  _ life’s not fair. get over it.

_ Text from Pidge [3:24 AM]: _ everyone has to be here for anyone to get their money

_ Text from Shiro [3:25 AM]: _ I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.

_ Text from Lance [3:27 AM]:  _ same. probably more like twenty tho

_ Text from Allura [3:28 AM]:  _ Can you pick me up on your way?

_ Text from Shiro [3:29 AM]: _ Was that directed at me or Lance?

_ Text from Keith [3:29 AM]:  _ do we get to eat whatever hunk is baking? because i’m only coming if it’s chocolate

_ Text from Allura [3:30 AM]:  _ Lance. My apartment is not on your way to Pidge and Hunk’s place, Shiro.

_ Text from Pidge [3:30 AM]:  _ I’ll drizzle chocolate syrup on it for you if it’s not. Just get over here.

_ Text from Lance [3:31 AM]: _ yeah sure. i’ll text you when i’m outside, allura

_ Text from Keith [3:33 AM]:  _ not the same

_ Text from Lance [3:34 AM]:  _ if you keep me from getting my twenty bucks back we’re going to have a problem

_ Text from Pidge [3:35 AM]:  _ you’re lucky you even have a chance of getting it back since you bet on me. I’m tempted to keep it just for that.

_ Text from Lance [3:35 AM]:  _ you wouldn’t

_ Text from Allura [3:36 AM]:  _ She would.

_ Text from Pidge [3:36 AM]: _ I would.

_ Text from Lance [3:37 AM]:  _ you all suck

Pidge looked up from her phone to see what Hunk was doing. “What are you making anyways?”

“Cupcakes. Baking and frosting should keep me busy for a while,” he said, sliding a tray into the oven.

“Are they chocolate by any chance?”

“They are,” he confirmed.

“Cool.”

_ Text from Pidge [3:40 AM]:  _ chocolate is a go

_ Text from Keith [3:40 AM]:  _ i’ll be there in five

_ Text from Pidge [3:41 AM]: _ door’s unlocked. don’t knock.

Pidge tossed her phone onto the other couch cushion and got up to unlock the door.

“Uhh, Pidge? Are you going somewhere?” Hunk asked.

“No, but everyone else is coming over here and I don’t want to have to deal with getting up to let them all in individually.”

“Why are they coming over here?”

“To distract you from stressing out too much, to eat your cupcakes, and because I blackmailed them. Mostly in that order, I think,” she said.

“Good thing I made a double batch.”

“Keith’s going to inhale at least three,” Pidge predicted. “Lance might too.”

Hunk’s answer was cut off by the door swinging open. 

Keith walked in and nodded to both of them in lieu of a verbal greeting before claiming a spot on the couch. Besides his hair being slightly messier than usual, it looked like he hadn’t even tried to go to bed yet.

Shiro arrived next, somehow still looking Garrison-sharp at 3:48 AM.

“Smells good, Hunk,” he said, giving him a smile before joining Keith on the couch.

“He’s the only one here because you told them I was stressed, isn’t he?” Hunk asked Pidge in a stage whisper.

“I’m here for the chocolate,” Keith offered.

“You can have the first cupcake,” Hunk decided.

Keith made a half-hearted celebratory gesture.

They all heard Allura and Lance before the door opened.

“I’m just saying, why would you bet on  _ me _ to have the nervous breakdown? I’m cool as a cucumber at all times.”

“You are almost always on the verge of a breakdown, Lance. It was the smart bet,” Allura argued as she opened the door. She had changed into sweats since the Pidge had seen her that afternoon. Lance was in pajamas.

“Obviously not, since you didn’t win.”

“Seriously, you guys were betting on this?” Hunk asked. “Why did nobody tell me?”

Lance shrugged. “Blame Pidge, she was the one keeping book.”

“Nobody bet on you,” Pidge informed Hunk. “And we had too many bets on Lance and I knew you’d put your money there too.”

“I would have,” Hunk agreed.

Lance scowled. “Hey!”

“Allura would’ve been my second guess,” Hunk said, leaning back against the counter as he thought about it.

“Hey!”

The oven beeped and Hunk pulled out the first tray of cupcakes, setting them on top of the fridge to cool.

“Are they ready?” Keith asked, not looking up from his phone.

“No, still have to cool and be frosted.”

Pidge looked over Keith’s shoulder. “Hey! That’s my phone!” She snatched it back from him and started scrolling through it. “How’d you even get it open?”

“I have my ways,” he said with a one-shouldered shrug and a slight smile.

“He saw you enter it during lunch on Monday,” Shiro said. “He’s been waiting for the opportunity to use it.”

Keith kicked Shiro’s knee. “Don’t give away all my secrets.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone in her pocket, mentally plotting what she was going to change Keith’s background to next time he left his phone or laptop unattended.

The oven beeped again and Hunk pulled the second tray of cupcakes. “Okay, everyone, since you’re here you have to help.

Keith and Lance both groaned but Allura perked up. “What do we do?”

“You’re all going to frost your own cupcakes,” he said. “I’ll teach you how to do it right.”

“I still get to eat the first one, right?” Keith asked, pushing to his feet.

“Why does he get the first one?” Lance cut in.

“Because he’s here for the chocolate instead of because of blackmail,” Hunk said with a sniff.

“Suck up,” Lance whispered. He looked at Pidge. “Can we get our money before this starts?”

“No.”

“Awww, come on.”

Hunk set a bowl of icing down in front of him along with a cupcake.

“Frost the damn cupcake,” Pidge said, “then you can have your money.”

Lance was about to just plop a spoonful of icing on top of the cupcake when Hunk grabbed his wrist.

“No, you have to frost the cupcake correctly or you forfeit whatever money you’re getting to me,” he said. “My breakdown, my rules.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“How do we do this?” Shiro asked.

“Thank you for asking, Shiro. Let me show you.” Hunk demonstrated how he wanted the cupcakes frosted and then left them to it, critiquing their work as they went.

Keith barely waited for the go-ahead before sinking his teeth into his frosted cupcake. He gave Hunk a thumbs-up and continued to devour it.

Everyone dug into their cupcakes soon after that, complimenting Hunk as soon as they’d tasted his creation. 

By the time the cupcakes were gone and Pidge had doled out the money, as promised, Hunk’s eyes were starting to droop.

“Alright everyone, out of our apartment. I have class in three hours and I would like to get some sleep before then,” Pidge said.

“What possessed you to take an 8 am on a Friday?” Keith asked, horrified.

“The fact that it was the only time the advanced math I want to take is offered. Apparently everyone assumes that the math department is crazy,” she said.

“I’d agree with that,” Lance said.

“Out!”

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said. “We all still on for drinks tonight?”

Everyone confirmed that they were and Pidge finally shut the door on her friends, promising to see them later. When she turned back to the apartment, Hunk was snoring on the couch and their kitchen was still a disaster.

Pidge eyed the mess, shrugged her shoulders, and went to bed. It was definitely a problem for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this to become a series, so watch this space if that's your jam


End file.
